


Coming Out

by hoodxmahone7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hurt Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, One Direction Tours, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, WWA, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodxmahone7/pseuds/hoodxmahone7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where louis comes up with the idea of coming out of the end of tour, management agree and so does harrry. MINOR NIAM. read its better than this summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

3rd POV

Louis and Harry sat in their tour bus living room, they both shared that bus while Niall and Liam shared one and Zayn had to share bus with Niam, 5SOS had their own bus as well. The lads and them where near the end of the tour. They are now FINALLY going to come out to the fans, on the last show of the tour which is in Miami FL. 

They been thinking of how a lot of fans will take it since they have the fans that think that as soon as they meet they will get married right in that spot ASAP, and they also had the homophobic fans.. they did not enjoy those fans negativity about homosexual people, considering they are both homos. 

They also though of they Larry shippers or as some call them self bullshit shippers. They loved those fans positivity and how they don't give up on them even after its been 4 years of being a secret. Boy they know they will enjoy this surprise at the Miami show in a couple of weeks. 

Louis POV

I sat on Harry's lap on the couch of our tour bus living room. 

I wonder how the fans will reach when they get that surprise in the Miami show, i know we will get negative and positive thoughts on us, but its time the fans knew and management agreed.

I wonder what Hazza thinks about this.

"Hey hazzabear?"

"hmm loubear?" Harry responded.

"How do you feel..coming out to the fans after..4years of us together?"

"Well.." Harry paused for a second. "I feel like its something goo because we still have our non homophobes and our larry/bullshit shippers. I know they will help us with the negativity we will get. Why boobear?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering, nothing big really" I replied.

"Well what do you want to do know, since we figured how we will tell the fans?"

"oh yeah its a secret they way we will come out you all will be in shock & only me, hazza, and vanessa know aka the author of this hahaa!" I thought to myself.

"well we could cuddle and watch a movie since we are on our way to Dallas and we on the road for the next 4 hours." I suggested

"Ill like that, you put in the movie and ill get some snacks for us. Kay?"

"mmhmm" i responded while i got up off of Harry's lap.

3rd POV

Harry went and got some popcorn, and other sweets,plus something for them to drink while Louis put in The Conjuring Louis knew he would get scared but hey he has his hazzabear to snuggle up to!

When Harry returned from the so called kitchen he layed all the snacks and drinks in the table and look at what movie Louis picked.

"They Conjuring..really babe!!? you will get scared!" Harry stated.

"I know, but i got you! you will protect me right?" Louis asked with the most innocent eyes ever.

"Of course i will lousbear!" Harry replied.

During the whole 4 hour ride they watched up to two movies. The last movie they watched was a comedy one because apparently Louis thought he could make it through without freaking out.. but he was wrong. He ended up crying a bit at the end of the movie, because its supposedly based on a real life story and Louis got scared (A/N; I did get scared a couple of times lol) so Harry decided it was best to put one of Louis favorite comedy movie Anchorman (A/N; idk what is his favorite comedy movie at the moment sorry!) to cheer him up a bit.

It worked and by the time they got to dallas Louis was calmly laying in Harry's arm whispering "i loves yous" and "thanks you for protecting me" on Harry's neck while lightly leaving a peck or two to his neck.

3rd POV

When the lads got to Dallas, they couldn't get out of the hotel they where constantly getting mobbed by fans, that at some points some fans got arrested (A/N; it was crazy tbh) Louis and Harry were supposed to stay in a different hotel from NIall, Zayn, and Liam. But since the mobbing got supper crazy they all had to stay in one hotel.

Larry had their own hotel room, while the other 3 lads had their own individual room. 

*The next day *

The lads where getting ready for tonights show, which was huge! It was one of their top 3 shows in America, everyone was jumping, screaming, and just having fun. While the guys just did their thing and occasionally they would interact with the fans.

They had a great time even with the HOT weather. By the end of the day they where heading to their next stop.

Louis would constantly think of how the day just gets closer and closer each and every show.

*Months Later*

It was the day of their last show, and Harry and Louis had their coming out idea in progress. They weren't just going to flatly just come out, but they had a HUGE idea where everyone will be left with their mouths open. This shows was going to be live all around the world, meaning Spain, Mexico, Canada, UK, Ireland, and other stated/countries could see it.

Yes they were nervous as hell, but it would be worth it by the end of the day.

Louis and Harry where both going over the plan in private, because no one knew their plan but them and of course me (A/N; mwahaha you will know their plan soon) 

The concert started in an hour, the stadium was packed, and camera man/woman where working with the livestream at the moment making it work for everyone that was going to watch it.

By the times the shows was about to start everything was in place and the two love birds where more nervous than earlier.

Louis POV

Im so nervous for tonight! i need to calm down, everything will be okay, nothing bad will go wrong. I kept telling myself, but the what ifs? whats if? just kept on coming back. Currently i was in my dressing room pacing all over the place.. i wonder how hazza was doing?

Harrys POV (A/N; woah you didn't see that coming!)

I'm not going to lie i am a bit nervous and thinking what if it goes bad? what if nobody respect us? what if everything doesn't go as planned? but i kept thing of our Larry/Bullshit shippers of how happy, proud, and just a sobbing mess for knowing that this 4 years they where right while others weren't. It wont be worth it for the haters or homopobics, but it will be worth it for the Larry/Bullshit shippers... I wonder how boobear is doing in his dressing room? I'm going to quickly visit him.

3rd POV

Harry went and visited Louis..like you guys read. 

As soon as Harry entered Louis dressing room, Louis truned around and as soon as his eyes landed on Harry he ran and thightly hugged his hazzabear.

Harry was confused as foock.

"I missed you so much hazzabear" Louis murmured in Harry's chest.

"Miss you too boobear" Harry replied while lightly kissing the top of Louis head.

"What's wrong Lou you seem so pail" Harry stated after a couple of minutes of them hugging each other.

"I'm just scared Harry, what if this isn't the right thing to do? what is it goes wrong? what is.."

Harry stopped him "This is the right thing to do Lou forget about the negative and think about the positive"

Louis thought for a moment "NO THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT THING TO DO."

"No..nonono..no! Harry this isn't the right thing to do!" Louis yelled.

Harry was shocked, a couple of months ago Louis was so delighted to come out, what the heck happened..?

After a couple of silent of moments, Harry just walked away from Louis right after his shocking moment was over, he walked away shaking his head lightly.

He closed the door lightly not looking back at a sobbing Louis on the floor.

Louis regreted everything right after he said it, but he couldn't take it back. He would if he could, but he..he couldn't now.

Harry knows their is something wrong an he is determent to find out what it is, even if he has to ignore Louis for the next couple of hours. It will hurt him but he needs to keep Louis away from him till the end of the show, and he needed Liams, Nialls, and Zayns help to do that.

New plan in progress. (A/N; this was when they had and hour left before showtime)

It was difficult for Harry to stay away from Louis for the pass 2 hours, he had Liams, Nialls, and Zayns help. It was difficult but the new plan was going well.

They were in the beginning of the]f show and Louis tried to get as closed to Harry as possible, but either Liam, Zayn, or Niall would try to keep him away from Harry, or Harry would ignore him.

It was REALLY difficult for both him & Harry, specially since he & Harry would always interact on stage without giving a care.

Fans seemed to notice that Larry weren't acting as they usually would.

At times Louis WOULD get near Harry, but after a couple of seconds Harry would either, move away or just portend Louis wasn't there. FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLAN!! 

Fans started to yell negative and positive stuff at them about Harry & Louis.

Fans POV (A/N; didn't see that coming did you??)

Fan #1, "OMF WHAT IS WRONG WITH LOU AND HARRY!!"

Fan #2, "LARRY! LARRY! LARRY!"

Fan #3 "HA LARRY AIN'T REAL!! YOU SEE YOU RUINED THEM!!"

Most fans would yell, "LARRY INTERACT! KISS ME YOU FOOL! LARRY! LARRY!"

While others would yell negative stuff, but Harry would shrug it off like it was nothing, while Louis couldn't take it anymore.

Louis ran off stage.

Louis POV

I just cant..i cant! Harry has been ignoring me, im positive he told the rest of the boys, that why they wouldn't let me get near him.

"He..he hates me! he hates you! he hates you!" kept on repeating inside my head causing me to sob harder, that i did not hear Harry walking into the room, well mostly running and calling my name in concern. 

Harry POV

"I cant i caused him a lot of pain with this plan! damn it i should have thought out the pan before putting it to play! I'm so stupid! stupid! stupid!" I though in my head while me and the rest of the boys stud in the middle of the stage with confused fans looking at us.

I didn't have to think of this twice. I ran off stage towards the direction my boobear ran to.

"Louis! Boobear! Lou! Where are you!??" i paused for a second taking the view in front of me, my boobear sobbing his heart out.

"BOOBEAR!!" i yelled while i ran to him and cradle him in my arms.

"oh my boo are you alright?"

"Stupid question of course he is not okay Harry!" I yelled inside my head.

"Harry..Harry i love you so much! Oh hazzabear this should have not happened tonight! We were suppose to come out! Oh my I'm so sorry Harry i love you so much!!" Louis kept on ranting.

I cut him of with a loving, passionate kiss, "Shh boobear its alright, i understand you, i was as scared as you were, it all okay." i pause for a bit looking at the camera the camera guy brought with him, "At least we don't have to worry on coming out now." i stated.

It took a minute for Louis to progress what i just said, "Wait what do you mean Harry?" he asked while staring at my eyes.

I pointed to the direction of the camera man, that was recording all of this, that came out in DVD and in the big screen out there on stage right now. Yeah the fans are watching this right now.

Louis look at the direction i pointed at, his eyes opened wide. Oh my!

Louis looked back at me then at the camera, what is he thinking?

Louis POV

"OH MY HARRYS!! THE FANS SAW ALL OF THIS! OH MY JESUS! WHAT!" I thought to myself.

I looked at Harry, then back at the camera, and did the unexpected. I kissed Harry passionately.

Harry kissed back in an instant. Harry pulled away, with a smile on his face, while putting his forehead against mine.

We both just stared at each others eyes with a loving look.

"I love you so much Louis" Harry whispered.

"I love you so much to Hazzabear" i whispered back.

I'm pretty sure the camera guy got ALL of this and the fans heard EVERY SINGLE WORD.

3rd POV

In the stage the guys were watching the whole thing while fans yelled "LARRY! LARRY! LARRY IS REAL!! LARRY!" out loud, they think it broke their hearing aids.

From the back of the stage Louis and Harry could here the fans screaming "LARRY! LARRY! LARRY IS REAL! LARRY! LARRY KISS" and they did kiss again softly, lovingly, and passionately (A/N; OMF THE FEELS ARE REAL THOUGH!!).

Back on stage Niall looked at Liam and smiled while whispering "That would be us one of these days." Little did they know Zayn heard them, lets just say Niam have been together as long as Larry were together but a couple of months younger, they never told anyone but their families. They did plan on telling the other lads soon as well as management, but the fans may have to wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST DON'T JUDGE LOL YOU KNOW WHAT JUDGE BECAUSE I WILL USE YOU GUYS ADVICES!! also niam may have their own chapter but in a different work.


End file.
